Can I Ask You A Question?
by OneWingedHeron53
Summary: Slice of Life. The Ghost of Yagami questions the characters of Yagami High about their life and their problems.


**An extremely short story...well, not a story, just a couple of lines featuring most of the School Rumble cast. Also to show that I'm not dead...not that much people would notice anyways. Lastly, the ghost stars in here!**

**XoXoX**

_Hey...can I ask you a question?_

**Eri - Doubt**

Sitting in front of her window in her nightrobes looking at the night sky holding a drink. The moon light slowly diminishing as the room took a greenish hue. Looking to her left, she saw a mysterious child who stared at her curiously.

"Your friends...what kind of...people are they?" The ghost asked, causing her head to tilt in confusement, "I wonder...Do those people...think of you...as a friend?" She finished.

Eri only stared down in thought of Akira, Tenma, Mikoto, and Harima.

**Yakumo - Charity**

Sitting quietly at her desk, Yakumo fell asleep again due to having to endure the thoughts of all the boys in her class when all of a sudden the room took a greenish hue, awakening her to a familiar ghost.

"You...What makes you...happy?" The ghost asked, which Yakumo only responded by staring at the ghost in fear, "I wonder...What makes you happy...Does it make...others happy, too?" She concluded before vanishing in a fog.

Yakumo only awaken from her suppose slumber and looked around. She then huddled her arms around herself and immediately thought of Tenma and Harima.

**Tenma - Naive**

Sitting at her table slowly looking down at her food which Yakumo left for her and leaving for Harima's to work on his project, the room took the greenish hue and Tenma looked around only to see a ghost in front of her.

"The right thing...What is it?" She asked, while Tenma was looking on curiously, "I wonder...If you do the right thing...Does it really make...Everybody...happy?" She finished, leaving ten minutes after noticing that Tenma won't really figure out her question if she distracted her.

With her gone, Tenma immediately snapped in the question and looked in thought of Yakumo, Eri, Harima, and Karasuma.

**Harima - Fear**

Harima sat at his table, working on his comic before the light vanished and was replaced by a greenish hue. Looking ahead in confusement, he saw a ghost standing in front of his door. Curious, he walked towards her.

"Your true face...What kind of...face is it?" She asked, causing Harima to kneel to meet her face to try and further understand, "I wonder...The face under the mask...Is that...your true face?" She concluded and vanished when his door knocked, causing the lights to go back on.

He opened the door and in came Yakumo who politely greeted him. Harima only nodded in acknowledgement and went back to his spot, thinking of Tenma. Yakumo only looked concerned.

**Karasuma - Despair**

Karasuma stood in front of the Yagami shrine in deep thought when all of a sudden the greenish hue took place. Looking blankly behind, he saw the girl some distance ahead of him.

"Rejection...Is it terrible?" She asked. Karasuma only looked on blankly. "Will she be happy...with another man who is without an ill faith?" She continued, causing Karasuma to look down in thought, "I wonder...Won't you...succumb to despair...not knowing she...loves you? Will she succumb...not knowing you...love her?" She then vanished in a fog.

Karasuma only clenched his head in pain at the thought of what might happened to Tenma once this ailment struck.

**Akira - Underconfident**

Akira sat quietly in her room, reading her book when the light went out and was replaced by a greenish hue. Suprised, she lifted her head and looked towards the left to see a girl standing besides her bed.

"The walls around you...They are thick." She pointed out. Akira tilted her head curiously, "You wear a cold mask...Causing those around you to ignore you." She further pointed out. Akira quickly put her nose in the book, hoping she'll go away, "I wonder...Will fear cause you to hide...your true colors? Will being afraid...because you don't want others to see your flaws...affect your future life?" She then vanished, leaving Akira to go in deep thought of her friends.

**Mikoto - Insecurity**

Mikoto lied on the floor in the dojo in thought under the covers of night. Eventually, the night faded as a green light caused the room to brighten. Confused, Mikoto sat up shielding her eyes from the light, only to see a girl standing some distance away from her.

"What will you do...once your friends...leave your side?" She asked, causing Mikoto to stand in confusement, "I already know...how events will turn out...but you...What will you do?" She continued. Mikoto looked down in deep thought, "I wonder...Will you doubt...your friends when they leave? Will you...not look forward...to their return?" She then vanished, causing the light filling the room to fade into night.

Mikoto sat back down and hugged her knees in thought of Tenma, Eri, and Akira, allowing a single tear to slide down her face.

**Hanai - Misunderstanding**

Hanai was sweeping and mopping the entire dojo floor when the light of dawn took a green light instead of its usual brightness. Confused, he looked towards the window and a girl stood in the way of the light.

"Misunderstanding...How much more can you endure it?" The ghost asked, having Hanai stand still and analyze the situation, "I wonder...How will you act...when your will finally breaks?" She continued, still having Hanai stand still in thought, "Will you reforge it...or further succumb to it?" She then vanished, having a bright light shoot into the room, having Hanai shield his eyes.

After quickly adjusting to it, he lowered his head in thought.

**Bonus**

**Kalas - Isolation**

Kalas walked silently in the alley when he stopped at a sudden greenish hue that appeared in front of it. Taking shape, Kalas immediately looked down scornfully.

"Isolation...Will it be...your way to happiness?" She asked, having Kalas only look away. " I wonder...Will others be happy...of your isolation?" She then vanished, leaving Kalas in deep thought.

**Innocent - Loneliness**

Innocent sat in a parkway bench alone, the rain that was falling slowed down and glowed green. Lifting her head, she looked to her left and sitting besides her was a girl.

"Your alone...Your afraid of it...yet you cherish it." She pointed out. Innocence looked ahead in regret. "How much further...can you endure it...before it tears you apart?" She continued, having Innocence look down in thought, "I wonder...Will you seek a life to spend with it...or will you die all alone?" She then vanished, leaving Innocent in deep thought.

**XoXoX**

**And there we go. I only wrote this in an hour, so it may not be great. I always wanted to try a Slice of Life, but never found a good enough material to work with. Finally after playing with the kids in the moon in **_**Majora's Mask,**_** their questions flooded my head with idea. If your curious, they only asked the first four questions, I only came up with the rest, so the rest may not be as good as the first four. I also think I overexaggerated the "..." parts.**

**I chose the ghost that Yakumo sees as the main because of her ability to make Yakumo go in deep thought of her life. So I extended her interactions and asked the other casts of their lives and problems. Now their problems...I came up with them, but I'll list why I chose them for it.**

**Eri is Doubt, because I know there is some instances where she doubts her friends abilities. Yakumo is Charity, because she's willing to give away her happiness so those around her can be happy, Tenma is Naive, because there are times when she makes decisions which only makes matters worst. Harima is Fear, because he hides his true face to Tenma ever since he first met her and is afraid of what she may do once she finds out. Karasuma is Despair, because he knows about his disease, he knows that Tenma loves him, he knows that he loves her too, but doesn't show it because of his disease. Akira's an interesting example, she's Underconfident of her abilities and talents, causing her to hide her true colors because she's afraid of what others may think of her. Mikoto is Insecurity, because she's the only one of the four girls who doesn't leave Yagami in the end. Knowing that, one may feel insecure and may even Doubt of seeing their friends ever again. Hanai is Misunderstanding, because there are instances where he misunderstands a situation and makes matters worst. Kalas and Innocent are my two OC's that I figured I'd add in. Kalas in Isolation, because he fears of what others may do once they find out what he truly was. Innocent is Loneliness, because all across her life, she only experienced Loneliness and barely had friends at a young age.**

**Anyways, I think I said too much. Leave a review of what you think of these things. I may continue with other characters or if your interested in trying this, don't hesitate to do so.**


End file.
